marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wade Wilson (Earth-41715)
, (double-agent) | Relatives = Venom (symbiote, deceased) | Universe = Earth-41715 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (Black and red as Venompool) | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Horribly scarred skin Claws, fangs, and prehensile tongue (as Venompool) | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Mercenary, adventurer, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Clay McLeod Chapman; James Stokoe | First = Edge of Venomverse Vol 1 5 | Death = Venomverse Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Presumably, the history of the character is similar to Earth-616's Deadpool, up till Edge of Venomverse started. Deadpool was hired to investigate Dr. Scott, a scientist at the Ripley Diagnostics parasitology lab, working on creating bioweapons and synthetic organs using a newly discovered species of prehistoric tapeworm. Deadpool discovered that the tapeworms were not only sentient but possessed a hive mind and had taken over the bodies of Dr. Scott and the other scientists. As the tapeworms began to invade his body, Deadpool noticed an old friend -- the Venom symbiote, which he had once been bonded to -- and freed it. The symbiote bonded to him and expelled the tapeworms from his body, enabling him to kill the possessed Dr. Scott. Tracking the parasitic organs to MacReady's Hospital, Venompool destroyed them and the remaining tapeworms before being teleported to a post-apocalyptic world. Approached by a Venomized Captain America, Venompool was told that he had been summoned to fight a war against a species of alien capable of consuming symbiotes and their hosts. When Venomized Spider-Man was consumed by a Poison, Venompool noticed that Poison Spider-Man could not bring himself to kill Venomized Spinneret -- an alternate version of Mary Jane Watson. After Captain Venom was captured and consumed, Venompool pretended to defect from the Resistance and willingly surrendered himself to a group of Poisons, theorizing that the hosts' original personas were not completely extinguished and banking on his insanity granting him additional resilience to the process. His theory was proven correct, as although his body was consumed to create a Poison Deadpool, his mind remained intact and was able to suppress that of the Poison that had consumed him. While Deadpool was uncertain how long he could suppress the Poison's psyche, he helped the Resistance infiltrate the Poisons' lair and fought alongside Carnage to buy the Resistance time to blow up the ship. Just before the bomb exploded, Deadpool noted they had been left for dead and told Carnage it had been an honor fighting alongside him. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Wade Wilson of Earth-616 plus those of Venom of Earth-616. Poison Physiology: Since Deadpool's body was assimilated by a Poison but his consciousness persisted, Venompool possesses all of its abilities. Poisons obtain the powers of the beings they assimilate, so Deadpool's powers remained presumably mostly unchanged, though he is far more powerful than he was with just a symbiote: * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Regenerative Healing Factor * Wall-Crawling * Genetic Memory * Constituent-Matter Generation * Shapeshifting | Abilities = Seemingly those of Wade Wilson of Earth-616 plus those of Venom of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = The Venom symbiote is weak to intense heat and sonics. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = In addition to the fangs, claws, and tendrils bestowed upon him by the Venom symbiote, Venompool wields a pair of katanas augmented by symbiote biomass. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Wilson Family Category:Comic Awareness Category:Insanity Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tentacles Category:Fencing Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Assimilated by a Poison Category:Consciousness Transferred Category:Shared body characters